prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yotsuba Alice/Image Gallery
Profiles Dokidokiprofile2.jpg|Official profile (Toei Animation). rose.asahi.jpg|Cure Rosetta's official profile (TV Asahi). rose.profasahi.png|Cure Rosetta's old profile (TV Asahi). rosetta.prof.png|Cure Rosetta's full profile (Toei Animation). Rosettatop.jpg|Official header stance. alice.prof.toei.png|Alice's official profile (Toei Animation). dokidoki3.jpg|Cure Rosetta profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. rosetta.dance.prof.png|Cure Rosetta's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!. pho_rosetta02.jpg|Alice official profile (TV Asahi). New.Stage2.Rosetta.PNG|Cure Rosetta's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Rosetta.PNG|Cure Rosetta's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi NS331.jpg|Cure Rosetta profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Rosetta.png|New header stance (Toei Animation) Yotsubaalice.png|Official art of Alice Cure.Rosetta.full..jpg|Cure Rosetta in the poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Alice_Rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Rosetta_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Rosetta's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c04_3_main (1).png|Cure Rosetta's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Rosetta Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Rosetta's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Rosetta Pose.png|Cure Rosetta's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Rosetta.png|Infant Cure Rosetta profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureRosettaMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Rosetta from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Yotsuba Alice DDPC Alice.png|Alice in the preview. Tumblr mid7vdSQWw1qg7h6bo1 500.jpg|Alice in front of her pink limousine. AliceButler.PNG|Alice with her Butler, Sebastian. Alice.png|Young Alice standing up for Mana. tumblr_mip78zTT8V1s274dbo2_1280.png|Alice about to transform. Mana.Rikka.Alice.Child.PNG|Alice with Mana and Rikka while in elementary school. DDPC13.Main.png|Alice vs. Reina DDPC49.endingcard.PNG|Alice in the ending picture for the final episode. DDPC49.reinaalice.PNG|Alice and Reina Older Rikka and Alice.jpg|The future self of Alice with Rikka in the movie DokidokiPrecureMovie9.jpg|Alice and Rikka in the beginning of the Doki Doki! movie DokidokiPrecureMovie38.jpg|Young Alice with a teddy bear DokidokiPrecureMovie4.jpg|Alice and Lance with a Miracle Light 300561.jpg|Alice putting her teddy bear in the car SebastianAlice.jpg|Sebastian driving with Alice Rivalry.jpg|Reina and Alice Cure Rosetta CurerosettaOp.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. Rosetta forms a clover with her hands.jpg|Cure Rosetta forms a club sign with her hands DokiDokiPrecure02.PNG|Cure Rosetta with Cure Heart in the Doki Doki! ending song. CRosetta.png|Cure Rosetta during the showing of the episode title. 18e9cd35.jpg|Cure Rosetta appears on the ending card for episode 4. Doki.Doki.Rosetta.Wall.png|Cure Rosetta using Rosetta Wall. Ddpc.ep4.pic5.png|Rosetta using her defense. Rosseta Fighting.PNG|Cure Rosetta fighting in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. rosetta.newstage.png|Cure Rosetta in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. RosettaReflectioninhalves.png|Cure Rosetta holding her Rosetta Reflection in halves. Rosetta.upsidedown.png|Rosetta introducing herself upside down in episode 33. Ep.33.4.ddpc.jpg|Rosetta about to do the attack Rosetta Balloon. Tumblr mtte4c2MAx1rb0dgyo1 1280.jpg|Rosetta with her Magical Lovely Pad 122.png|Cure Rosetta powers up. Curerosetta.jpg|Rosetta leaning over something DDPC49.main.PNG|Cure Rosetta at the end of the final episode. 300562.jpg|Rosetta with Diamond DokidokiPrecureMovie42.jpg|Rosetta in the movie DokidokiPrecureMovie50.jpg|Rosetta powering up in the movie CureRosettaHCPC.jpg|Cure Rosetta says her message at the beginning of episode 27 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! RosettaVsNightmare.jpg|Rosetta fighting against a Nightmare one-on-one RosettaReflectionSnow.jpg|Cure Rosetta stops the snow ball RosettaGames.jpg|Cure Rosetta in the Jikochuu Games RosettaGames1.jpg|Rosetta playing in the Jikochuu Games RosettaS.jpg|Serious Cure Rosetta RosettaPowerUp.jpg|Cure Rosetta ready to attack the Jikochuu Others Alice.PreOnline.png|Alice appears in Pretty Cure Online. CureRosetta.PreOnline.png|Cure Rosetta introduces herself. RosettaRefl.PreOnline.png|Cure Rosetta performs Rosetta Wall in the game. Cure Rosetta Stamp.jpg|Cure Rosetta Stamp Cure Rosetta Full Body Stamp.jpg|Cure Rosetta Full Body Stamp Previews CureRosettabeta1.jpg|Cure Rosetta's concept. Rosetta.Headconept.PNG|Cure Rosetta's head concept. alice.concept.jpg|Alice's concept. alice.headconcept.jpg|Alice's head concept. Alice.Youngconcept.PNG|Young Alice's concept. Alice casual summer concept.png|Concept for Alice's summer outfits Uotsubaalice.jpg|Concept art of Alice UiwDwRR.jpg|An early design of Cure Rosetta Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery